Physical layer management systems are of growing interest in the industry today due to the growing size and complexity of communication networks. These systems provide automatic documentation of the physical layer and assist in providing guidance for moves, adds, and/or changes (MAC's) to the network. Traditionally, these networks have only included a physical layer management system that manages cross-connect patch fields or interconnect patch field configurations. Having a physical layer management system that extends from the switch port through the patch field and to the outlet would be a more preferred system.